Reborn ! : Voyage imprévu
by FreeZy83
Summary: Cette histoire commence a la Fin du combat entre Daemon Spade et Tsuna. Mais quelque chose cloche, "TSUNA A DISPARU".
1. TSUNA A DISPARU !

\- Qui aurait pus prévoir sa ?, je venais de me retrouver dans une ville, je ne savais pas ou j'étais, j'avais peur, j'étais seul...

"Je voulais rentrer chez moi"

\- chez moi ?, mais ou est-il ce chez moi ?

Je ne comprenais rien a ce qu'il se passait..., c'est comme si...

Comme si... ma mémoire avait été éffacé.

\- D'ailleurs, qui suis-je ?.

Tant de question, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

C'est alors qu'une image apparus dans mon esprit, je me souvenais !.

Un homme du nom de...

\- Comment s'appellait-il deja ?

Je ne m'en souvenais plus...

bref revenons en a cette image...

j'étais entouré par pas mal de gens, il y avait une personne au sol, elle avait des cheveux bleu, et un regard démoniaque.

Je m'étais approché d'elle pour voir si celle était toujours vivante.

Sa me reviens !, cette homme son nom...

"DEAMON SPADE"

C'est alors que ma tete me brula, c'était bizarre, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose me revenait.

C'était comme si...

"TOUT LE MONDE !"

Gokudera_Kun...

Yamamoto...

Onii_san...

Chrome...

Hibari_San...

"REBORN..."

La mémoire m'était revenus...

\- Oui... je suis... Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 **/Flashback/**

\- Kufufu, Tu pense m'avoir battus ?

Le jeune vongola s'approcha de l'homme qui gisait au sol.

Il prit la parole.

\- c'est finis daemon.., tu n'a plus aucune force...

Daemon éclata de rire.

\- Kufufu, nous nous reverrons, pas ici mais nous nous reverrons, je peux te l'assurer.

Soudaint une lumière sortis du corps de daemon, la lumiere visait tsuna.

JUUDAIME !, cria Gokudera

TSUNA ! ECARTE TOI !,

Yamamoto essaya lui aussi de prévenir tsuna,

Mais c'était deja trop tard...

Tsunayoshi avait disparus laissant seul tous ses amis.

 _ **Fin du flashback.**_

Gokudera s'approcha de l'homme.

OU EST LE JUUDAIME ?!, dit alors gokudera énerver.

Kufufu, quelque part, je dirais plutot dans le temps, pour etre exact l'époque ou la Famille Vongola venait d'etre fonder.

Jamais il n'avait autant ris.

\- JAMAIS VOUS NE LE RETROUVEREZ !

A la fin de cette phrase un coup de feu se fit entendre.

C'était reborn, il n'avait pas hésitez a tuer l'homme.

\- GOKUDERA, dit-alors Reborn énerver.

\- Calme toi...

\- Nous allons le retrouver.

Au loin, un homme avait observé toute la scène.

Il se dirigea vers eux.

\- Huhu, je vois que vous allez avoir besoin de mon aide

Tous se retournèrent.

C'était... Byakuran...

il était en vie.

Huhu, Supris ?, pourtant Yamamoto vous avez dis que j'étais toujours en vie !

\- TOI... , Dit alors Gokudera enragé.

\- QUE FAIS TU-ICI ?!

L'homme au cheveux blanc le regarda en souriant.

Huhu, Disons que je suis la pour vous aider!

Gokudera s'apprétait a frapper Byakuran.

\- ARRETTE !

C'était reborn, il lui avait demander de s'arretter apres tout ce que cette homme leur avait fait endurer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu nous propose, Byakuran ?

\- Comme je l'ai dis je suis la pour vous aider, je veux sauver Tsunayoshi_Kun, il m'a permis de changer, grace a lui j'ai compris que sa ne servait a rien de tout posséder si tu étais détésté.

\- Il m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux...

Tous furent choqués, ils avaient bien entendus ?, Byakuran ? Changer ?

Reborn reprit.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis mais j'accepte ton aide.

\- Alors ?, Comment vas-tu nous aider ?.

Byakuran afficha un sourire.

\- Comme vous le savez, j'ai des connaissances sur le futur et les mondes paralelles.

\- Je peux Voyager dans le futur et les mondes paralleles

-Mais... il y a une chose que vous ne savez pas.

\- Je peux aussi...

"VOYAGER DANS LE PASSE"


	2. La première génération Vongola

Tsuna se releva, il se devait d'inspecter les environs.

\- En tout cas... dit-il en soupirant.

\- Je ne suis pas au Japon...

\- Il s'était retrouver dans une ville qui n'avait pas l'air d'etre très grande.

Les gens étaient habillés bizarrement.

Il ne voyait pas des Vetements comme ceux la tout les jours, Il continuait de marcher éspérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

Il décida de s'arretter quelque part pour dégoter des informations, il y avait une sorte de bar devant lui, il ne perdit pas de temps, il entra.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait devant lui, il avait des cheveux chatain, un peu ébouriffés comme Tsuna, il n'était pas très musclé.

\- Bon... Bonjour !, dit-tsuna un peu hésitant

L'homme lui répondit en italien.

\- Buongiorno, répondit l'homme

Tsuna... n'avait rien compris, Reborn avait éssayé de lui apprendre les bases de l'italien mais... il lui avait répondus que sa ne lui servirait a rien, il se sentait un peu bete, il n'aurait jamais penser en avoir Besoin un jour.

Tsuna commencait devenir vraiment géné, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

C'est alors qu'un homme s'approcha de tsuna.

Il prit la parole.

\- Tu es Japonais, n'est-ce-pas ?

Tsuna se retourna et découvrit un homme qui devait avoir la vingtaine, il avait des cheveux argentés et un regard qui inspirait la confiance, Tsuna le connaissait deja.

Cette homme... C'était... G, le premier gardien de la tempete Vongola.

Au moins maintenant il savait ou il étais et quand il y était.

Tsuna pensa.

\- Si G est ici, sa veut dire que...

\- "DEAMON EST ENCORE EN VIE ?!"

Le jeune parrain tomba.

L'homme au cheveux argénté lui tendit la main et l'aida a se relever.

\- Tchh, tu es vraiment maladroit.

Tsuna prit un regard serieux.

\- Je dois vous parler en privé, pouvez vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît ?

Le regard de G changea lui aussi.

\- C'est d'accord.

Ils sortirent tous deux du bar.

Tsuna ne perdit pas de temps, il fallait que son excuse marche, il fallait qu'il parle au premier Parrain des Vongola, lui pourrait le croire garce a son Hyper-Intuition.

Il prit la parole en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- J'appartiens aux Vongola et je suis ici pour parler au Primo.

Ces yeux faisait vraiment ressortir son coté amicale, on pouvait rien qu'en voyant ces yeux lui faire confiance.

G n'avait pas confiance en cette homme, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser parler au Primo.

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux lui dire, je lui dirais.

Tsuna le regarda en insistant.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas, désolé, il faut vraiment que je lui parle, c'est une question de vie ou de mort, je vous en supplie !

G se résigna, il ne sentait pas une once de dangerosité en tsuna, il trouvait meme qu'il avait l'air plutot faible, et si jamais il s'avérait etre un ennemi... il n'aurait aucun mal a le battre.

\- Tchh, c'est d'accord..., viens avec moi.

Ils partirent sans perdre de temps, en direction du manoir des Vongola.

Pendant ce temps au manoir, un homme avait sentis qu'il allait se produire quelque chose de spécial, il sentait qu'il allait faire la rencontre d'une personne, celle ci allait changer beaucoup de choses.

Il sentait que cette rencontre n'allait pas etre mauvaise, la personne qu'il allait rencontrer était meme beaucoup trop gentil pour etre désigné de menace.

Deux personnes toquèrent a la porte du manoir, c'était Tsuna et G.

Un homme au cheveux noir et un pansement sur le nez leur ouvrit.

\- Ah !, tu es de retour G !.

\- Oui, j'ai ramené quelqu'un voulant parler au Primo.

Le regard de l'homme se tourna vers Tsuna, il était intrigué, ce jeune homme ressemblait beaucoup a Giotto.

Il prit la parole.

\- Tu es le fils caché de Giotto ?!

G s'énerva, comment pouvait t-il dire une connerie tel que celle-ci.

G pensa.

En y repensant..., c'est vrai qu'il ressemble beaucoup a Giotto, c'était son portrait craché, il était pareil que Giotto lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

G commencait a se demandait, "qui est-il ?"

Knuckle se mit a hurler.

\- GIOTTO !, IL Y A TON FILS QUI EST ICI A L'EXTREME !

Knuckle avait le don d'énerver G, ils ne se détaistaient pas pour autant mais ne s'appréciait pas plus que sa.

Giotto descendit, il vit en arrivant, un jeune homme qui devait avoir entre 15 et 16 ans, il fut choqué lorsqu'il le vus, il lui ressemblait énormément.

\- B... Bonjour, dit-tsuna d'un air timide.

\- Japonais ?, pensa le primo.

\- Bonjour, dit-il confiant.

\- Je voudrais vous parler en privé, s'il vous plait.

L'homme hocha la tete.

\- C'est d'accord, suis moi.

Ils n'y avait pas d'escalier dans ce manoir, ils se dirigrent vers une salle qui était plutot grande, il y avait un Bureau, sur ce bureau... une cinquentaine de papier.

L'homme fit signe a Tsuna de s'asseoir, il s'assit a son tour.

\- Bien, dit-il.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Tsuna hésitait vraiment a lui dire, et si..., et si il changer le futur a cause de sa, ils avait qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir au Primo, il devait tout lui dire.

Tsuna prit la parole.

\- Pouvez-vous me promettre que vous garderez tout ce que je vais dire pour vous ?

L'homme lui répondit.

\- Bien sur.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir aider ce jeune garçon, il le sentait, son hyper intuition le lui avait dit.

\- Vous risquez d'etre étonné mais..., je viens du futur, je suis un membre des Vongola.

\- Un membre des Vongola ?, dit-il, tu es si jeune !.

\- hélas oui, lui répondit-il, je viens du Japon, je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le primo pensa.

\- Des vongola au Japon ?, je ne pensait pas que sa arriverait un jour.

L'homme lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Et le plus gros dans tout sa, c'est que... je suis Votre arriere arriere arriere arriere petit fils, je suis le prétendant au titre de Parrain Vongola de la 10 eme génération.

Le primo était choqué mais il savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

\- Me croyez vous ?

\- Oui, je te crois.

L'homme ne comprenait pas une chose.

\- Que fait-tu ici ?

\- J'allais y venir, je me battais dans mon époque et l'homme contre qui je me battais m'a envoyer ici.

\- Je vois..., répondit l'homme.

\- Je ne dirait rien a personne, tu sera connus ici comme mon Fils caché.

\- Je.. Je vous remercie !, dit tsuna content.

\- Tu pourra réster ici jusqu'a ce que tu reparte dans ton époque, tu ne devrais pas sortir d'ici, les gens pourrait te prendre pour moi ou quelqu'un de ma famille et pourrait t'enlever.

Sa, tsuna n'y avait pas pensé.

\- Tu peux m'appeller Giotto si tu le désire.

\- D'accord Giotto_San

l'homme se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter aux autres.

Il le suivit sans hésitez.

Le primo toqua a la porte, G lui ouvra.

Il y avait dans cette salle tous les gardiens Vongola de la première génération excepté Deamon.

\- Tout le monde, dit-il, Voici Sawada Tsunayoshi, il est mon fils caché, il vient du japon, il va rester quelques temps ici, je compte sur vous pour bien vous occupez de lui.

Tous furent choqués, il penserent tous en meme temps.

"Heinnn ?! SON... SON FILS ?!"

Pendant ce temps plus loins dans la Ville.

Huhu, ne t'inquiete pas Tsunayoshi_Kun, je viens t'aider.


	3. Révélation, Qui es vraiment Tsuna !

(*^▽^*) Eh bien Salut tout le monde !, désolé pour l'absence, je suis enfin de retour et je compte bien finir cette Fanfiction !, pour m"éxcuser, je vous ai cette fois écrit un chapitre plus long que d'habitude.

J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre, je le trouve d'ailleurs très intéressant !.

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos abonnement a ma Fanfiction et remercier **Rebornxworld** **Et** **avion en papier** **pour leurs commentaires ! sur ce...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

Il n'en revenait pas, apprendre que primo avait un fils caché était un choc.

Primo se sentait comme... juger, il savait que tous peinait a le croire, mais en meme temps ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait un garçon ressemblant trait pour trait au primo.

Tous se levèrent de leur fauteuil, ils le fusillait du regard, le primo se sentait vraiment géné mais il devait le faire pour Tsuna, il lui en avait fait la promesse.

Soudain, il fut couper.

Le plus bete des gardien du primo commenca a crier.

\- GIOTTO !, TU L'A FAIT A L'EXTREME !

\- D'ailleurs... , dit-il en se calmant

\- Tu l'a fait avec qui ?

Le primo était devenus rouge, Tsuna décida de l'aider.

\- Euhhh, excusez-moi, je voudrais savoir...

Son ventre gargouilla.

\- JE VOIS !, dit-il a l'extreme, TU AS FAIM !,

C'était maintenant au tour de Tsuna de se sentir géné, d'un coté il se sentait soulager, il avait pu aider Giotto a se tirer d'affaire.

Suis moi, dit-alors Asari, tu viens du Japon n'est-ce pas ?

\- C... C'est exact, dit-il.

\- C'est parfait, je peux si tu le désire te préparer des sushi.

\- Vous savez faire des sushi ?, dit-il étonné

\- C'est exact, je tiens sa de mon pere

\- Ton pere..., je vois.

\- Il ressemble vraiment a yamamoto, pensa t-il

\- Je... Je veux bien si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Bien sur que non, il faut dire que je cuisine rarement des plats japonais, les gens que tu vois ici préfere la nourriture italienne.

\- Bien, dans ce cas suis moi, ce n'est pas très loins.

Alaude l'inerrompit.

\- Alors comme sa tu es le fils de Giotto ?, es-tu fort ?, quen dirais-tu de m'affronter une fois que tu aura le ventre plein.

Tsuna l'avait remarquer, il était le portrait craché d'hibari, il n'avais d'ailleurs pas envie de se le mettre a dos, si il refusait il risquait d'etre mordu a mort.

\- C'... C'est d'accord, Alaude_san, je vous affronterez apres le diner si vous le désirez

\- C'est une très bonne idée !, dit-alors Giotto, Sa nous permettra de voir ton potentiel.

Tsuna hocha la tete

il partirent sans perdre de temps en direction de la cuisine.

Tsuna était étonné, cette endroit était vraiment grand, il avait deja vus sa propre base dans le futur mais celle-ci n'avait rien avoir.

\- C... C'est grand, dit-il a voix basse

\- Ahaha, tu trouve ?, lui répondit asari

\- Oui, je ne suis pas habitué.

Tsuna tenta de lui poser une question assez risquer.

\- C'est la premiere fois que je vais dans un endroit aussi grand, je voulais savoir, ou est votre Gardien de la Brume ?, j'ai appris par Giotto_San, qu'il n'était pas ici, ou est-il ?.

\- Je vois, il t'a parler de deamon, actuellement, personne ne sait ou il est..., il a comme disparu, nous sommes sans nouvelle depuis ton arrivée.

\- Je vois..., dit alors tsuna pessimiste

Il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas a revenir et a tenter de le tuer, mais il n'était plus seul maintenant, il pourrait etre aider par la premiere Famille Vongola, mais pour sa il devait tout leur révéler, tot ou tard, il finirait par apprendre qu'il vient du futur.

Il pourrait revenir nimporte quand, tsuna ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre un tel risque, il leurs dirais quand il serait pret, il ne pouvai pas se permettre de tout expliquer pour le moment, c'était trop risqué, il venait a peine d'arriver.

C'était la fin du repas.

\- Merci, Asari_San !, c'était vraiment très bon !

Asari lui sourit.

\- Je suis content que tu ai aimer.

\- Tu es pret ?, Dit-alors Alaude en rentrant dans la pièce

Tsuna avait complètement oublier qu'il devait se battre contre Alaude, il n'était pas appeller Tsunaze pour rien.

\- O... Oui, je suis pret.

Le gardien du nuage était impatient.

\- Très bien, suis moi, je vais t'emmenner dans une salle qui pourra résister a notre combat.

D'habitude Tsuna détéster se battre mais la... c'était fifférent, pour pouvoir battre deamon il devait devenir plus fort, lors de son dernier combat contre l'homme, il avait réussi a l'avoir grace a l'aide de ses amis et de l'anneau Simon, seul il n'aurait jamais pus le vaincre.

Il le suivit pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

\- Nous y sommes, nous allons nous affronter ici.

La pièce dans laquelle les deux homme venait d'arriver, était gigantesque, elle n'avait rien avoir avec celle qu'il avait vus dans le futur.

Buona fortuna Decimo ! **(Bonne chance 10 ème)**

C'était Giotto, il était venus avec tout ses gardiens observer son combat.

Tsuna n'avait rien compris a ce que l'homme venait de dire, il ne parlait pas un mot d'italien, il se sentait géné.

G prit la parole.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublier !, Tsuna ne parle pas un mot d'italien.

Giotto se mit a rire, et reprononca ce qu'ilvenait de dire en japonais.

\- Bonne chance, c'est cela que je t'ai dis juste avant.

Tsuna se calma et le remercia.

Alaude perdait patience.

\- Bon, on peut y aller ?

Tsuna lui répondit joyeusement.

\- Oui, je suis pret !

Alaude ne pouvait s'empecher de sourire, il voulait voir de quoi était capable ce gosse, il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas le fils de Giotto, il n'était pas si bete.

\- D'ailleurs, pourrais tu me dire qui tu es réelement ?

Tous furent étonnés.

\- L'embleme sur tes gants, c'est celui des Vongola, n'est ce pas ?, alors qui es tu ?, je ne crois pas a ton histoire, tu n'es pas le fils de Giotto, il n'est pas assez bete pour avoir un fils et l'oublier.

Tsuna passa en hyper mode.

Il souria.

\- Hm, Tu veux savoir ?, je te le dirais seulement si tu arrive a me battre, tu dois me promettre de ne le dire a personne si jamais tu gagne.

Alaude souria, il était maintenant préssé d'apprendre la vérité, il devait absolument gagner.

\- C'est d'accord herbivore, je t'en fait la promesse.

\- Je t'attends, aller viens !.

Tsuna se proplsa grace a ses flammes sur son adversaire.

\- Hm, pas mal, dit-alors Alaude.

\- Mais... "CE N'EST PAS SUFFISANT"

Le regard de l'homme changea, il était maintenant sèrieux, il faisait vraiment peur a voir, meme hibar n'était qu'un petit hérisson par apport a cette homme.

Alaude attrapa sa jambe et l'envoya valser contre un mur.

\- I.. Il est... vraiment très fort. Dit Tsuna en reprenant son souffle.

Tsuna se releva, il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en garde, Alaude était déja devant lui.

\- Tu es faible !

\- Faible ?... encore ce mot..., je... je dois devenir plus fort.

Il le coupa, Alaude allait en finir avec tsuna.

\- Adieu, herbivore.

\- _Percée du point zéro_ modifiée !, C'est la fin Alaude !.

Alaude éclata de rire.

\- Tu ne le savait pas hein ?, je connais dèja cette technique.

Tsuna était choqué.

-C... Comment est-ce possible ?!, je pensais etre le seul a connaitre cette technique.

Alauda souria.

\- Tu ne le savais pas n'est-ce pas ?, Giotto peut lui aussi utiliser cette technique, eh oui, tu n'es pas le premier a t'en servir, d'ailleurs, je commence a comprendre, tu ne viens pas de cette époque n'est-ce pas ?

Tsuna était étonné, cette homme avait réussi a tout comprendre, c'était éffrayant.

Le jeune vongola n'avait plus rien a perdre.

\- Oui, je ne viens pas de cette époque, je viens d'a peu près 400 ans dans le futur, je suis le prochain Boss des Vongola, pour etre éxact le dixième, je ne vous ait rien dit parceque je pensais que vous ne me croiriez pas, le seul qui était au courant était Giotto_San, éxcusé moi de ne pas vous en avoir parler avant.

G lui répondit calmement.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

Tsuna s'attendait a cette question, il n'était pas étonné.

Par ou commencer ?..., je me battais dans le futur contre un homme d'une force gigantesque, mes amis et moi avions réussi a le battre mais..., c'était un piège, il m'a envoyer ici.

\- Je vois..., répondit G

Toutes les personne présente ne pouvait que le croire, personne n'irait inventer une histoire aussi tordue que celle-ci, ils étaient étonnés.

Tsuna se demandait si ils le croyait.

-V... Vous me croyez ?, je sais que cette histoire parait bizarre mais... c'est l'entière vérité.

Tout les gardiens répondirent au meme moment.

\- Bien sur qu'on te croit.

Tsuna se sentait soulager.

Alaude reprit la parole.²

Bon, on peut reprendre le combat ?.

Tsuna lui répondit content.

\- Oui, cette fois je ne me ferait pas avoir, tu ne me battras pas aussi facilement.

Ils se battèrent ainsi toute l'après midi, aucun des deux n'avait réussi a vaincre l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, un homme attendait devant la porte du manoir des vongola

Il toqua.

L'hyper intuition de Tsuna se déchaina, sa ne pouvait qu'etre deamon qui revenait, il courrut en direction de la porte, il l'ouvrit.

 _ **-Huhu**_ _ **hu**_ _ **, comment vas-tu ?, Tsunayoshi_kun ?.**_


	4. LE RETOUR DE BYAKURAN !

(*^▽^*) Eh bien Salut tout le monde !, Surpris n'est-ce pas ?, je sais, j'ai sortis ce chpitre très très très rapidement !, dans ce chapitre on découvre pleins de choses intéréssantes et les vrais combat vont enfin commencés !

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos abonnement a ma Fanfiction et remercier

 **a** **vion en papier** **pour** **son** **commentaire ! sur ce...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

\- B... Byakuran ?! Cria tsuna surpris

Il tomba au sol.

Byakuran sourit.

\- Huhu, tu es surpris de me voir n'est-ce pas ?, tu me pensais mort, hein ?, pourtant Yamamoto t'a prévenus, je suis bel et bien... vivant !

Tsuna se calma, il ne savait pas quels intentions pouvait avoir l'homme, il sortis rapidement ses pilules et ses gants.

-Hoho !, tu veux te battre ?

Byakuran éclata de rire.

Tsuna passa imédiatement en hyper-mode

\- Byakuran... je vais finir ce que je n'avait pas terminer, tu va..., pour Yuni...

" TU VA MOURRIR ! "

Tsuna fonça sur Byakuran, il allait pouvoir venger yuni une bonne fois pour toute

\- B... BURNING AXLE !

\- Shiro Hakushu !

Byakuran para l'attaque sans trop de difficulté

Il prit la parole.

\- Tu t'es bien améliorer Tsunayoshi_kun mais sache que je n'ai aucune intention malfaisante, je suis ici pour t'aider, j'ai été envoyé ici pour venir te chercher.

\- V... Venir me chercher ?, s'interrogea t-il

Byakuran rit.

\- Tes amis m'ont envoyé ici pour t'aider, tu sais Tsunayoshi_kun..., je te dois beaucoup, grace a toi, j'ai compris que sa ne servait a rien de tout avoir si tu étais détésté et seul, après avoir perdus dans le futur... j'ai fait un reve, dans ce reve je me voyais gagner notre combat, je puvait enfin avoir la trinisette, j'étais heureux au début mais, petit a petit, je m'ennuyais, je n'avais plus personne a qui parler, les gens avaient tous peur de moi, c'était horrible, tu m'a permis de changer, pour sa je te remercie, parcontre..., si tu veux te battre contre moi je ne plaindrais pas, au contraire sa serait amusant, sa me permettrais de voir ta progréssion depuis notre dernier combat.

Tsuna n'en revenait pas, il avait tellement changer, il le croyait, il savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

Tsuna reprit la parole.

\- Donc tu es ici pour me ramener ?

Byakuran se sentit géné.

\- Enfaite... nous avons un problème

Tsuna étonnait lui demanda qu'elle était le probleme.

\- En... enfaite, je suis bloquer ici, moi aussi

Il éclata de rire.

\- Je ne peux plus voyager dans le temps, c'est comme si quelque chose m'avait bloquer.

\- Je suis désolé, il recommenca a rire.

Tsuna soupira.

\- Comment vas t'on faire maintenant ?!

\- Huhu, Je ne sais pas.

\- DECIMO !

C'était Giotto, il avait courrus juqu'ici car il était inquiet pour Tsuna.

\- Ah !, Giotto_San, je vous présente Byakuran, c'est un de mes amis, il a réussi a voyager jusqu'ici !.

Giotto fut étonné.

\- Voyager dans le temps dis-tu ?

\- Oui mais..., il ne peut plus, quelque chose l'en empeche.

\- Je vois..., répondit giotto

"Baaam", c'était le bruit qu'on entendait non loin d'ici.

Tous se retournèrent, ils regardèrent en direction de l'explosion, il y avait énormément de fumée.

\- Tsunayoshi_kun !, je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe reste ici, tu sera en sécurité

Tsuna se mit a rire.

\- Tu te moque de moi ?, Byakuran ?, je viens avec toi, depuis quand te crois_tu au dessus de moi ?, rappelle toi, j'ai gagner lors de notre dernier combat, cette fois, nous allons faire une alliance.

-Huhu, c'est intéréssant !.

Giotto les interrompit.

\- C'est trop dangereux, laissez nous nous en charger mes gardiens et moi,.

Byakuran se tourna vers giotto et prit un sourire démoniaque.

\- Huhuhu, Vous pensez "ETRE PLUS FORT QUE MOI ?!"

\- Giotto_San, laissez nous faire, nous sommes fort vous savez.

Giotto se résigna.

\- Très bien... vous pouvez y aller mais assurez-vous de revenir en vie !.

Ils le remercierent et partirent en diréction de l'explosion.

Pendant ce temps a l'endroit de l'explosion, un homme aux cheveux long riait.

\- Alors comme sa ils sont tombés dans mon piège ?

\- C'est parfait, tout se passe comme le maitre l'avait prévu !

Un homme s'approcha de lui.

\- Générale, nous pouvons y aller ?

Pendant ce temps au Manoir vongola.

Daemon entra dans la chambre de G et reprit son apparence.

Nufufufu, il ne se doute donc de rien ?, très bien, le plan va enfin pouvoir commencer, c'était donc une bonne idée de prendre le corps de ce cher G !, dire qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Pendant ce temps, dans le passé.

 **"N... NOUS SOMMES ATTAQU** **É** **S !"**


End file.
